Reunited
by KHLoverXVI
Summary: After the second war was over Riku finally sees Xion again, but what will he say when he has the chance to talk to her after all this time? [Rikushi, slight Rokunami]


Reunited

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters all rights go to Square enix and Disney. This story was not made for profit merely entertainment.**

Riku had not seen Xion for a year and when she returned he was surprised that she was able to after she sacrificed herself so Sora could wake up, But now he has another dilemma to deal with. During his time with Xion he grew to have great fondness and respect for her, that eventually turned to love because she wasn't like the other organization members nor Roxas or Lea and when she disappeared everyone forgot about her including Riku.

But towards the beginning of the second keyblade war he started remembering her and so did lea and he remembered how he felt when she disappeared, sad, sad that he never had the chance to tell her how he felt before she completely disappeared from his mind. But now that she's back he has the chance to talk to her and tell her everything, then he started to wonder what would he say to her? Would she feel the same? How will she react? These questions irritated his mind and heart.

He decided to tell her today or else she'd never know even if she wouldn't accept him. It was a hot day on the Destiny Islands and everyone was there, he took off his jacket revealing his white shirt. He saw Xion from afar talking with her friends while eating ice cream. Riku noticed the outfit she was wearing a black button shirt with no sleeves, a grey skirt, and black boots _she's so beautiful _he thought and blushed about thinking that. She looked in his direction and he looked away turning redder she did too.

"Go talk to him Xion" Roxas said.

"But Roxas it was easy for you and Namine how am I supposed to talk to Riku?" Xion asked.

"Just tell him how you feel and get all the awkwardness out in the open I'm sure he feels the same that's how me and Namine started dating." Roxas said.

"Don't get too sappy, got it memorized?" Lea said

Xion blushed at that statement and nodded her head then she walked over to Riku. Riku was talking to Namine who gave him the same advice Roxas gave Xion to tell her how he felt and everything would be fine. He noticed Xion coming over and straightened his hair to make sure it looked good, she laughed at him for doing that and accidentally dropped her ice cream. It was his turn to laugh at her clumsiness in retaliation she started punching his chest. "Shut up shut up!" Xion shouted "I'm sorry hahaha it's too funny!" he said between laughs.

He grabbed her arms as she was struggling, he stopped laughing and looked into her eyes and she stopped struggling to look into his then they started blushing. _He's so handsome_ she thought, they leaned in close but before they closed the gap they backed out. "I'm sorry!" they both shouted.

"I should get back to the others." Xion said and started to leave but Riku grabbed her hand to stop her

"Wait Xion I wanted to tell you something, something I wanted to tell you when I got to know you"" Riku said "What is it?" she asked in anticipation. She wondered why her heart was beating so fast and why her cheeks were heating up and she finally found out once he said it.

"Xion I.. I like you a lot like like you as more than a friend." he answered. Then she started crying tears of joy and asked a bunch of questions. " Are you saying this because you want to go on a date with me and be happy and we'd spend time together watching the sun set and we'd kiss and I'd be the happiest girl in the world cause I love you too?!" " Yes!" Riku said and laughed.

Xion squealed and started laughing too as he picked her up and spun her around until he put her down, then Riku's lips crashed into hers. Xion's eyes widened then softened as she fell into the kiss. As the sun started setting from afar their friends were watching on with smiles on their faces, Roxas held Namine's hand and she laid her head on his shoulder while lea had his arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

When they separated they smiled and held hands, then they started walking to the dock and sat down, they looked at each other and kissed again. "I love you." they both said once they separated and they watched the sunset as Riku put his arm around Xion and she laid her head on his chest.

Kairi also looked from afar with a smile that happy that one of her friends was happy and then her mind wandered to Sora. _Sora I wish you could be here to see this._

_Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please be nice and write constructive criticism and please don't write who you believe should've ended up with whom. Thanks for reading_


End file.
